This is THE question!
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Quand l'équipe d'Aoba Jousai se pose la question "Pourquoi Hanamaki mettait-il ses mains dans son short?" ça donne cet OS aussi court que débile!
Auteur: Lil's

Titre: This is THE question!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Personnages: Hanamaki est le centre d'attention cette fois!

Note:  
Histoire du soir, bonsoir! (Et oui, j'aime les trucs courts et débiles, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné!)

* * *

Selon ses coéquipiers, Hanamaki est plutôt quelqu'un de cool, très observateur et aussi assez pénible quand il se décide à embêter quelqu'un, surtout en présence de Matsukawa. Mais ce que son équipe n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi le rouquin passe son temps à glisser ses mains dans son short. De nombreuses théories ont fleuri et lorsque Kunimi a voulu poser la question, Oikawa s'est toujours empressé de le couper. Pas question de demander quoi que ce soit, Makki serait capable de trouver une bonne idée pour les piéger.

\- Il a peut-être froid aux mains ?

Kindaichi avait été le premier à proposer la théorie la plus banale mais surement la plus plausible. Kunimi avait fait mine d'y réfléchir quelques instants avant de se replonger dans la lecture de l'article qu'il avait ouvert sur son téléphone. Oikawa avait fait la tête, n'aimant pas cette théorie. C'était trop simple à son goût. Et les autres, qui avaient été forcés d'assister à cette réunion de "crise", tentaient de réprimer leurs envies de meurtres. Iwaizumi était celui-ci qui semblait avoir le plus de mal, Kyotani était plutôt content de pouvoir être aux côtés du senpai qu'il admire et Yahaba avait fini par trouver du réconfort sur l'écran du portable de Kunimi.

\- Non, c'est sûrement autre chose!  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle!  
\- Iwa-chan! Langage!

Pour la peine, Oikawa reçut un coup sur la tête, le faisant gémir sous le choc. Iwaizumi n'aimait pas qu'on le reprenne, encore moins quand c'était le châtain qui le faisait. Et même s'il était du genre maman poule quand il s'y mettait, il ne fallait pas abuser. Ils n'avaient qu'un an ou deux de différence.

\- C'est peut-être juste un réflexe.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yahaba qui venait de s'exprimer sans s'en rendre compte. Il regretta amèrement son geste quand il comprit que tout le monde attendait sagement qu'il développe son idée.

\- Il a souvent les mains dans les poches de sa veste, non ?  
\- Hm, oui, il me semble bien, Acquiesça Oikawa.  
\- Ben voilà. Il a tellement l'habitude de le faire et comme notre uniforme n'a pas de poche, il se retrouve obligé de glisser ses mains dans son short.

Cette fois, Oikawa fut déjà plus satisfait par la théorie que venait d'avancer son kohai. C'était déjà plus intéressant, même si au fond de lui, il aurait aimé quelque chose de plus ... exotique.

\- Fais pas cette tête, Shittykawa, je vois venir d'ici ton délire!  
\- Mais Iwa-chan, c'est pas drôle si c'est ça!

Les deux amis d'enfance commencèrent à se disputer, délaissant un peu la conversation. Kunimi en profita pour s'éclipser, suivi par Kindaichi. Yahaba tenta de faire pareil mais il se retrouva bloqué par l'intervention de Kyotani qui ramena l'attention sur eux. Il ne pouvait pas maudire plus son camarade qu'à cet instant précis.

\- Peut-être qu'il aime juste toucher ses fesses.  
\- Ok, là, c'est débile!, S'exclama Yahaba avant de récupérer ses affaires et de filer. Kyotani sembla hésiter avant de l'imiter, visiblement énervé de s'être tapé la honte comme ça. Son idée lui semblait moins idiote lorsqu'elle lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais au moins, il avait tenté de participer, contrairement à Oikawa qui se plaignait sans cesses des idées des gens sans pour autant en donner lui-même.

\- Rah, j'ai l'impression que Mad dog-chan voulait me tuer ...  
\- C'est pas qu'une impression. Et pour ton information, j'ai aussi envie de te tuer!

Les deux repartirent dans une dispute. Au même moment, Matsukawa avait rejoint Hanamaki qui l'attendait non loin du lycée. Le rouquin était scotché à l'écran de son téléphone et remarqua seulement l'arrivée du brun lorsque celui-ci lui souffla dans la nuque.

\- Je vois que je t'ai manqué.  
\- Voyons, tu me manques toujours, j'essayais juste de consoler mon petit coeur en t'envoyant plein de messages!

Intrigué, Mattsun attrapa son téléphone et le regarda. Il avait plus de cinquante messages non lus et il était persuadé que tous venaient de son ami. Cet idiot avait vraiment passé tout le temps où il attendait à lui envoyer des SMS ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer quelles idioties il avait pu lui écrire.

\- Ça sera ma lecture du soir.  
\- Alors, c'est bon, t'as récupéré tes clés ?  
\- Hm, non. Je n'ai pas osé dérangé nos amis.  
\- Hein ? Ils faisaient quoi sans nous ?

Le brun vit rapidement que Hanamaki était jaloux. Être en dehors des réunions ne lui plaisait pas. Il aimait tout savoir et Mattsun était un peu dans le même genre, mais cette fois, il n'était pas mécontent d'être en dehors.

\- Ils essayent de deviner pourquoi tu mets toujours tes mains dans ton pantalon.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir.  
\- J'ai juste froid. Mais bon, si ça peut les amuser.  
\- Tu sais, je connais ton tic quand tu mens-  
\- Oh, c'est bon, c'est gênant.  
\- Menteur.  
\- Enfin pour toi, je veux bien le dire.

Makki s'approcha de Mattsun, l'attrapant par la cravate pour l'obliger à se pencher un peu.

\- C'est juste parce que la sensation de tes mains sur mes fesses me manquent. Si seulement, tu l'avais compris avant, je n'aurais pas besoin de me consoler tout seul.

Un sourire coquin avait pris place que les lèvres du rouquin. Le brun fut presque surpris par la déclaration. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ça et au fond, il s'en voulait un peu.

\- Et si, je me faisais pardonner, maintenant ?  
\- Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu n'as pas tes clés et que tu vas devoir attendre ta famille chez moi.  
\- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ?  
\- Hm. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi.

Hanamaki relâcha sa prise et partit en direction de sa maison. Il avait hâte de voir comment son petit ami allait se faire pardonner, même s'il avait déjà une petite idée en tête.

* * *

Ah ah ah ... Je sais même pas comment me justifier après ça. Anyway! A la prochaine!


End file.
